Local area networks (LANs) are typically used to route data signals in and between end systems. An avionics LAN is used to interconnect multiple aircraft systems (e.g., Vehicle Management, Stores Management, Navigation, Communications, Mission Processing, Electronic Warfare) and lower level sub-system components that make up systems (e.g., computers, antennas, cockpit electronics, data storage devices, within an aircraft). Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) is the use of multiple carrier signals, utilizing different wavelengths of light, to carry multiple data streams simultaneously though an optical fiber or waveguide. The connectivity and data throughput of a WDM LAN increases with the use of additional carrier wavelengths. Besides this expansion in signal capacity, a LAN based on WDM technology also offers the benefits inherent in any fiber optic system (e.g., high bandwidth, low loss, light weight, small size, immunity to electromagnetic interference and electromagnetic tapping).
Current methods for routing data signals are based on a bus protocol such as MIL-STD-1553 (incorporated by reference and not admitted to be prior art) and networking protocols such as FibreChannel and Ethernet. These methods work fine in federated avionics architectures whereby systems are physically separated from one another via sub-networks that are not connected to one another. Federated architecture drawbacks include lack of network re-configurability, lack of protocol independence, limited redundancy, significant space, weight and power penalties, and limited ability to upgrade, add or change aircraft node clients.